


A Break

by babyblueglasses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Cute, Cute Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblueglasses/pseuds/babyblueglasses
Summary: As the war against Thanos rages, Loki finds himself attempting to curb Tony's tendency to overwork.





	A Break

The first time that Loki walked past the lab window in the base, it was an accident. Tony was used to working alone, but when you were scrambling to save the universe, things like a private workspace got pushed aside. Tony was also used to doing whatever the hell he wanted while he was there, which in this case, was dancing along with his favorite song and singing to himself in a rare moment of joy. 

Loki paused beside the glass, his latest clever insult forgotten on its delivery route to Strange. 

He found his own lips twitching up into a smile. He watched the brunette in awe, almost envious of the carefree visage. 

Then a piece of armor landed on the arm Tony was swinging about as he danced, flaring to life and converting into a formidable weapon. There was something sinister, almost desperate about the prototype. 

Right. Thanos. They didn’t have time for joy. 

Loki left as Tony fired off rounds from the weapon, feeling foolish for forgetting their plight for even a moment. 

 

The next time Loki passed the lab window, he found himself glancing inside, embarrassingly hopeful. It was empty. Tony was in a meeting or sparring with Rogers or trying to keep the spider boy out of the war. He was somewhere else, cramped up in this flimsy stronghold with the last of them. Whatever it was, Tony wasn’t in the lab. Loki continued onward. 

 

Loki didn’t sleep well. He didn’t believe that any of them did. He left his living-quarter-turned-study to steal a few spell ingredients off Strange. 

He wasn’t thinking about the lab when he passed the window, glancing inside out of habit. The lights were on. 

Tony’s head was on the desk. His instruments were scattered around him, and Loki felt a pang of concern. When did he start feeling concern for this man? Loki brushed that realization aside as he pulled open the lab door. 

He could hear Tony’s snoring as he entered the room. Relief set in. 

Loki quietly rounded the desk, pausing beside Tony’s chair. The mortals were so fragile compared to him. Stark could not be left in this position without causing himself pain. Loki set his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Stark.” 

He carefully squeezed Tony’s shoulder. “Stark,” he said, a bit louder. 

He’d half expected Tony to startle awake, but the man simply blinked his eyes open instead. His head did not even leave the desk. 

Bleary eyed, his gaze drifted up to Loki. He blinked. “What’s wrong?” Tony asked, dragging his head up off the desk. “Do I need to—”

“—Nothing’s wrong,” Loki said. He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. His hand had disappeared from Tony’s shoulder the instant Tony had showed a hint of waking, not even leaving warmth behind. “I simply noticed that you fell asleep at your desk.” 

Tony made himself sit up straight, but his head veered slightly like he couldn’t manage it. “It’s fine.” His attention drifted over the lab as if he was still trying to place where he was.

Loki crossed his arms over his chest, raising his chin to give himself a slightly more intimidating impression. “You could use a few hours rest.” 

Tony blinked, staring at him. “Huh?” 

“I said you could use a few hours rest.” Loki half smiled, but his expression was solemn. Stark pushed himself too hard. The mortal’s unfocused gaze found him again. 

Stark smiled at him, but the flash did nothing to satisfy Loki. “I want to finish Rocket’s upgrade before he gets back. Thanks for waking me, Daggers.” 

Loki regarded him for a moment, pressing his lips together. Then he sat down on the edge of Tony’s desk. Tony stared at the spot as if he couldn’t really believe Loki’s thigh was there. “You need to rest,” he said again. 

Tony prickled at the serious tone. “Did I go blonde?” Tony asked. “And add on fifty pounds of muscle because I think you’ve got me confused with someone, mother dearest—”

Loki reached towards Tony’s throat out of pure instinctual reaction at the insult, then instantly regretted it as Tony shrunk back into his seat, tensed. Loki’s hand stayed hovering between them for a moment. 

Loki pushed up his bottom lip, frustrated. The hand turned to an accusatory pointer finger. “Do you think you can save anyone like this? Weary and sleep deprived as if it is a badge of honor?” If he had mistaken Tony for Thor, he wouldn’t have tried a guilt trip, knowing well that wouldn’t go anywhere. He knew Tony, though. Tony’s shoulders slumped as Loki spoke. “We are depending on you to be your best. You can’t help anyone if you’re exhausted.” 

Tony was quiet for a moment. His gaze dropped from Loki and drifted towards the floor. “Everyone _is_ depending on me. That’s why I can’t rest.” He was about to say more when Loki stopped him, knowing the speech already. 

He set his hand on Tony’s shoulder, leaning in towards him. It was the only contact outside of battle they’d had. “This isn’t all riding on your shoulders.” He wondered if he’d said too much, then dared for humor. “And if you keep that arrogant idea in your head, then I may truly start mistaking you for my brother.” 

Tony had started slumping forward with exhaustion, but he perked up slightly as he recognized Loki’s teasing tone. “I can’t have that,” Tony said. Loki let go of his shoulder. “You win, Tresses. I’ll go to bed.” 

There was a pause.

Loki didn’t move. 

Tony didn’t move. Loki raised an eyebrow, calling his bluff. Tony sighed, annoyed. “Fine.” He started to push himself up out of his chair. Loki stood from the desk, lithe and quick. His hand settled on Tony’s shoulder. “I’m fine,” he said, stumbling. “Don’t treat me like an old man. You’re older than me.” 

“By at least a thousand,” Loki gloated. “And yet you walk like a drunk infant.” 

Tony’s head snapped towards him, then he held it extra still as if to steady himself as he tried to figure out if Loki was playing with him. He broke into a grin. “I think the press has said something similar in the past.” 

“I’m sure they have,” Loki answered. It felt surreal to have a light moment in the midst of everything. He allowed his hand to drop lower, wrapping his arm around Tony’s back and trying not to think on how it may be his only chance to do so. That everything might be the last. “Do at least try to pick up your feet,” Loki said. 

“It’s not my fault I’m trying to keep up with a gazelle,” Tony said. 

“You know that I have no idea what that is,” Loki reminded him. The Midgardians were incessant with their references, and the All Speak could only do so much. 

Tony tried to think of a comeback before his eyes drooped and more of his weight fell against Loki. “It has long legs,” he said, fighting off a yawn. Loki hummed. It was a regrettably short walk to Tony’s bed, a cot in the corner of the lab hidden behind a privacy curtain from the infirmary. 

Tony got on the bed with all fours before collapsing on his side. He muttered something to Loki. “Come again?” Loki asked. 

Tony grabbed the blanket, his eyes drooping shut. He spoke in a half whisper than Loki strained to hear. “You’re not half bad, Reindeer Games.” 

Loki was grateful that Tony fell asleep then so Tony didn’t see the smile that lit his face. 

 

Loki passed the window late the next morning. Tony was standing in the middle of the lab, dancing in tandem with a robot as he worked. The song was audible through the glass. Tony spun around in his dance, spotting him. 

Tony waved. 

Loki waved back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to be interested in this movie until I know my faves make it out alive. :P


End file.
